


Hello Stranger

by ssttitdramon



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: M/M, based on hello stranger by barbara lewis, from tumblr, ssttitd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssttitdramon/pseuds/ssttitdramon
Summary: Just a slow dance concept a friend and I talked about :)
Relationships: Auggie Hilderbrandt/Chuck Steinberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hello Stranger

“Okay dude, I’m tired.” Auggie flops down on the couch, breathless from all of their reckless dancing- if you can even call their rampage around his house “dancing”.

Chuck frowns, “Ah c’mon, the radio still hasn’t even gotten to the best ones of the night yet.” throwing a pillow at his friend’s face as he walks out of the living room.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Uh, Holiday, Fitzgerald, Sinatra, James, Lewis, Cooke.” Chuck fires off from the kitchen, munching on one of the chocolate muffins they baked earlier.

Auggie hums into the pillow and ponders on his response, “Since when are you the romantic type?” he asks.

Chuck almost chokes on his muffin, “M’not, j-just know good music when I hear it, _you doofus_.” 

“Uh huh, sure.” 

Before Chuck can answer, the beginning drum beats of _Be My Baby_ by The Ronettes stream into the living room, “See, that’s what I’m talking about.” Chuck chirps, walking back in.

Auggie can’t help but to tap his foot along to the music, yawning into the pillow.

“C’mon dude, don’t leave me hanging.” he opens an eye and sees Chuck wave him over to the center of the living room. Chuck’s already singing along to the chorus, “So won’t you pleeeease,” he gives Auggie a pleading look to join him before he completely loses it with the rest of the chorus. Chuck bobs his head around erratically and wiggles his arms in an effort to maintain his friend’s attention. 

Auggie quietly laughs at the boy’s antics, unknowingly making Chuck’s heart skip a beat. After Chuck sees that Auggie still won’t join him, he slows down and begins to sway in an exaggerated, lonely manner.

“Oh please, you can’t slow dance to this song.” Auggie scoffs.

“Yeah well I am now,” Chuck turns away from him, holding what is left of his muffin closer to his chest. “It’s just me and my sweet thing.” he pouts.

Auggie rolls his eyes and softly sings along with the rest of the song. The song ends, followed by Jo Stafford’s _You Belong To Me_ , making Chuck’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Now this one you _can_ slow dance to.” he winks at Auggie. Chuck finishes his muffin, rubs his hands free of crumbs, and composes himself. Still, his footsteps were pretty clumsy. 

“Chuck,” Auggie drawls, “that’s not how- oh boy…” he doesn’t even let himself finish correcting Chuck when he bumps into the table.

“Oh yeah? Well if ya know so much and I’m so terrible, then why don’t you just teach me?” Chuck challenges, not expecting Auggie to push past his exhaustion and actually get up.

“Alright, come here,” the tall boy mumbles, he pulls Chuck towards him and grabs his left hand, “this goes on my shoulder and… yeah just keep the other on mine.” 

Chuck was rather speechless, not having anything else to say as he let Auggie properly position the two of them together, “Alright it’s simple.” he hears the boy’s low voice. 

He glances at Auggie’s sleepy eyes, which were much more concerned with the placement of their feet, “Now we just sway, kinda like how you were doing earlier. Not going anywhere.”

Chuck quietly follows along. For some reason he felt nervous, but this was Auggie! The same kid who let himself cry in front of Chuck after accidentally crushing a ladybug when they were nine! The same kid who would run around in his dad’s giant work boots when both of them would pretend to be pirates in his backyard.

As the song changed to _Hello Stranger_ by Barbara Lewis, Chuck shook his thoughts away, not knowing when or how he had gotten closer to Auggie. 

He looks up to Auggie’s serene face, his dark eyes closed while he attentively listened to the sweet vocals that flowed throughout the room. Chuck took into account that if he were to get any closer, his head would practically be against Auggie’s cheek. 

As they both completely eased into the song, they slowly gravitated towards each other once more. Neither one willing to interrupt the moment when Auggie’s cheek began to brush against Chuck’s temple.


End file.
